<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unfinished Evolution-25.5 by UnderSea48</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429840">The Unfinished Evolution-25.5</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderSea48/pseuds/UnderSea48'>UnderSea48</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>the unfinished evolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderSea48/pseuds/UnderSea48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin Hua Wei Wan Cheng 25.5</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Unfinished Evolution-25.5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……总之，情况就是这样了。我要探寻一下，alpha抑制剂对器官的抑制阈值，所以……”</p>
<p>梁悠用精简的语言表明了自己的用意，问出了她这些天以来一直想问的话：</p>
<p>“曹艾，你能为我的研究献出一次肉体吗？我会很温柔的。”</p>
<p> “这，不太好吧……”<br/>突然被要求脱去内裤露出私处用作研究，曹艾表示很为难。</p>
<p>梁悠晓之以理：“也是为了你的身体呀。曹艾，你真的不担心药物的副作用吗？”</p>
<p>曹艾的态度开始松动了，但身为女性的基本羞耻心还在挣扎：“可是……”</p>
<p>“曹艾……”<br/>见说服曹艾的任务进度已接近一半，梁悠趁胜追击使出了撒娇的绝招。</p>
<p>她半跪在曹艾椅子前的垫子上，伸出两根手指拉着曹艾的衣角晃啊晃，大眼睛里满是恳求和期待：</p>
<p>“你都把我看遍那么多次了，就让我仔仔细细地看你一次，好不好嘛……就一次，求你了……”</p>
<p>这谁受得住啊！<br/>曹艾只能举白旗了：“那，就这一次哦。”</p>
<p>“嗯嗯！就一次！”梁悠兴奋的小眼神亮晶晶的，一边说着一边已经掏出随身携带的小瓶免洗洗手液给自己消毒，“我洗洗手，快去脱吧曹艾！”</p>
<p>曹艾：“……你的准备也太齐全了吧！”</p>
<p>事实证明梁悠是个小撒谎精，此刻的承诺都是过嘴就忘，在这次以后她不知故技重施了多少次，当然这都是后话了。</p>
<p>“……好了。”</p>
<p>梁悠转身，高个子的女孩已经褪去了鞋袜，赤脚站在垫子上，校服的裙子还穿着，但内裤被小心地叠好，用几张餐巾纸垫着放在干净的桌子上。看似坦率利索，可发红的耳朵和游移不定的目光还是泄露了她的羞涩。</p>
<p>“……那，你快点。”</p>
<p>“啊，嗯，我尽量。”<br/>梁悠突然懂了，为什么所谓的真空，会比全裸要来的更诱惑。</p>
<p>曹艾虽然害羞，但性格直爽，一旦答应了就会做好配合到底的准备。梁悠让她脱内裤她就脱了，让她坐下她就坐了，让她把双手背到椅子后面她也照做了……</p>
<p>——直到梁悠拽着跳绳以迅雷之势把她的手和椅子捆在了一起，并美其名曰“防止她不配合乱动”的时候，曹艾才后知后觉，动弹不得的自己，好像已经变成了某人的玩物。</p>
<p>然而察觉的时候已经晚了。她只能眼睁睁地看着梁悠半跪坐在她身前，分开自己的双腿，像掀盖头一样掀开自己的裙摆。</p>
<p>alpha尚未兴奋起来的性器暴露在眼前，梁悠发出一丝小小的惊呼：<br/>“好……”</p>
<p>曹艾忍不住接话：“……好丑？”</p>
<p>“——好可爱！”</p>
<p>曹艾：“……”<br/>这比说它丑更伤人自尊好吗！</p>
<p>此前几次和alpha的结合，都是在梁悠沉溺于性欲之时发生的，更多的是对它滚烫坚挺的触感，却没有仔细瞧过它。因此在打开之前，梁悠给自己做心理建设，心想p站里黑丑黑丑的鬼东西她见多了，没想到曹艾的那个，不知道比那些歪瓜裂枣好看多少倍。未挺立的时候白嫩嫩的，因为抑制剂克制着缩成一团，在她兴奋的眼神中瑟瑟发抖。多看了两眼后不仅不觉得丑，还有点可爱。</p>
<p>难道这就是爱屋及乌？</p>
<p>出于对小而可爱事物的天性，梁悠没忍住，用手指揪住，轻轻地捏了一下，又扯了两下，小小的圆柱体立刻弹回去了。</p>
<p>“啊疼疼疼——！”</p>
<p>顶端一下子就红了，曹艾痛的整个人颤了颤，梁悠立刻停手，往前凑了凑，不好意思的说道：<br/>“那我给你吹吹。”</p>
<p>“……”<br/>两股凉风吹过脆弱的海绵体，皱巴巴的小东西缩得更小了。</p>
<p>被捆着玩弄了数分钟，曹艾有点受不了了：<br/>“……梁悠，你玩，不是，你研究好了吗？”</p>
<p>“没有，这才哪到哪？正要开始呢。”</p>
<p>梁悠没忘记此次的目的，心里有点着急，这个抑制剂的效果看来的确很好，她都用手玩了这么久了，怎么还是软软的小小的？难道是热胀冷缩？想到这里她用力搓了搓手，温暖的手整个握了上去，回忆着曾经看过的影像，笨拙地开始上下活动起来。</p>
<p>“……你不是只想看看吗？”糟糕的手法让曹艾忍不住吸气，“嘶，轻点轻点，疼疼疼。”</p>
<p>“今天的目的，是帮你弄出来，”梁悠一边放柔了力度，一边朝旁边桌上的手机努嘴，“我在计时呢，看看要花多久才能成功，然后和你没吃抑制剂的时候做下对比。”</p>
<p>梁悠还真是没有一丝杂念，是抱着研究的严谨态度来的。不过现在她有点丧气，明明努力了很久，对方的那个地方除了稍微变大变硬了一点点，好像没有任何变化。</p>
<p>“梁悠啊，我说……”</p>
<p>下半身已经凉飕飕很久的曹艾张了张嘴想说什么，在她双腿之间的女孩子抬头危险的一记眼刀让她把那句“我没有感觉啊要不咱们还是算了”又咽了回去。</p>
<p>“你要说什么？”</p>
<p>“没什么没什么，你继续吧继续吧。”</p>
<p>“你怎么这么难弄啊……”</p>
<p>梁悠要崩溃了，这和片子里说的不一样啊！（备注：因为女性alpha的片子很少很少，为了研究梁悠只能看bg的）<br/>片里的男人随便搞搞就起来了，她记得曹艾没刻意加量抑制剂的时候，硬得也是很快的，这抑制剂也太厉害了！</p>
<p>这么仔细一想更后怕了，曹艾要是再继续这么吃下去，她未来的幸福都得打上问号。</p>
<p>想到这里她又燃起了熊熊斗志：</p>
<p>“我今天非帮你弄出来不可！”</p>
<p>曹艾：“……”</p>
<p>她觉得自己刚热起来的某处又凉了回去。</p>
<p>突然燃起来的小班长无人可挡，保持着跪着的姿势气势汹汹地直起身子，三下五除二地撕开曹艾的衬衣，在身前人惊恐的眼神中哂然一笑：<br/>“既然要做，前戏也要有啦。”</p>
<p>曹艾还没有来得及反应，感到胸口一凉。</p>
<p>对方今天穿的是运动内衣，梁悠轻而易举地就把它掀了上去。视线所及处是同样粉嫩的乳尖，它们颤巍巍地挺立着，散发出一股青涩但依旧很好吃的气味。</p>
<p>“别看了……”曹艾弱弱地反抗，胸往后头缩了缩，“太小了。”</p>
<p>“我有就行了，而且……”梁悠一笑，低下头去含住那颗蜜豆，用嘴唇扯着含糊不清地说道，“我可以帮它们变大一些。”</p>
<p>也许是姨妈期欲望高涨，但身体又不允许自己躺平做受，梁悠感觉此时自己做攻的冲动空前高涨。她灵活的小舌狡猾地在乳肉边舔了一圈，然后吸在嘴里慢慢品尝。</p>
<p>“……”<br/>酥麻的体验细密地爬上来，alpha死咬住下唇，防止自己露出任何一丝呻吟。</p>
<p>攻守互换的omega依旧很擅长利用自己的必杀技，在手掌覆上另一只乳尖的时候，像是撒娇又像是威胁：<br/>“出声嘛好不好，我想听。”</p>
<p>“……不出。”<br/>alpha坚守的尊严让曹艾忍住喘息，依旧摇头。<br/>即便身体被玩弄了，她也绝对不要妥协！</p>
<p>在意想不到的地方会不听话呢。梁悠暗笑着，空着的左手找到悄然竖起的性器，大拇指指腹在敏感的尖头上轻轻地划过，不意外地听到了对方嘴角泄出的气音：</p>
<p>“啊……”</p>
<p>“很好听啊……以后多叫叫吧？”</p>
<p>omega的唇换了一边继续品尝，右手扶住alpha企图并拢的左腿，左手重新握住已经胀起的性器，感到它在手中更多的膨胀起来，暗想原来曹艾的身体原来这么敏感，只是自己一开始找错了方向。</p>
<p>“……不要。”<br/>alpha咬紧牙关，还在嘴硬。</p>
<p>“还不承认呀？你的耳朵都红透了，小葡萄也硬了诶……还有——”</p>
<p>吻按照计划地往下走，梁悠慢慢俯下身子，在已经开始渗出透明粘稠液体的粉色冠头处舔了一下，“这里也硬了。”</p>
<p>“嗯嗯……那里不要……”alpha慌乱地想闭拢双腿，可梁悠已经用身体夹在中间了，只能开始求饶，“班长，那……那里脏。”</p>
<p>“洗过了，香香的，而且……我也想给你做一次。”<br/>梁悠摇摇头，低头含住了挺翘而火热的性器。奇特的味道让她皱了皱眉，不过也许是夹杂着alpha信息素的气味，很快口中的味道变得让她沉迷了起来。她缓缓低头，吞入更多，也索取更多……</p>
<p>“嗯，梁悠，别……嗯……啊……真的……”</p>
<p>曹艾还在苦苦挣扎，而那显然已经没有了作用。无师自通的小班长已经十分熟练的找到了合适的吞吐频率，从她坐着的俯视视角往下看，那个骄傲到从不低头的小班长，此时半跪在她打开的双腿间，满脸通红地吸纳她最难以启齿的私处，这副画面给予她比快感更猛烈的刺激感。</p>
<p>一方面她舍不得，她想要立刻推开梁悠；另一方面她又沉醉于这仿佛置身云端的舒适感，而被捆绑的双手，让她只能被动接受这排山倒海一般的快感。</p>
<p>“梁悠……不要了，哈啊……求你，嗯………”</p>
<p>alpha的喘息已经变为了娇柔的求饶，将梁悠深埋已久的攻欲激发得更甚。肉棒下面的小小洞口已经湿漉漉的了，标志着女性alpha生殖能力的甬道，像一扇轻轻开启的入口，等着她的探索和采撷。</p>
<p>“……我可以……进去吗？”<br/>梁悠含糊不清地问道。</p>
<p>“什，什么？”</p>
<p>对方已经听不清任何问句，于是擅长自说自话的小班长自然当成了默许。梁悠的中指十分顺利地滑了进去，在一根半指节的地方遇到了阻碍。而女性alpha的膜组织比一般的女性脆弱得多，因此在梁悠尚在犹豫的过程中，随着alpha身体自己求欢般的律动，那层阻碍便被冲破而消失了。</p>
<p>手指被狭窄湿热的甬道紧紧吸着，靠着本能手口齐用，被她捆住的年轻alpha展现出极为少见的迷乱模样，直到刚才还努力克制不出的呻吟，在被进入之后，也像被冲破界限一样大声了些，虽然远不如omega那般沉沦放荡，但却更令她心猿意马，难以压抑了。</p>
<p>“梁悠……可以了。”</p>
<p>不知何时，alpha已经挣开了束缚自己的绳子。火热的性器还坚挺着，在双重刺激下胀大到继续吞入已经很勉强了，而它的坚硬和热度，告诉omega，想要征服它，还需要相当一段长的时间。</p>
<p>“坐上来。”</p>
<p>梁悠抬起迷茫的双眼，忽的身子一空，alpha把她抱到了自己的双腿上，两人双腿微开，相对坐着。热腾腾的性器抵靠在她的小腹上，而她内裤下的花芯，也已经是湿湿的了。</p>
<p>“你不难受吗？”<br/>梁悠双手搭在对方的肩膀上，仰头去亲因忍耐而眉头微皱的曹艾。</p>
<p>曹艾温柔地回应：“难受啊，所以不想看你难受。”</p>
<p>“嗯……”<br/>左手被牵引着握上那坚挺的性器，在alpha的指引下找到最适合的力度和节奏，同时omega也羞怯地牵起alpha的手，带它探入自己的裙底，触及到内裤那一小片已经湿润的地方，趴在曹艾的耳朵旁边小小声地说：<br/>“我用的是棉条……”</p>
<p>“好。”<br/>是在出租车上曾经做过的方式，曹艾立刻会意，笑着继续吻了过去：<br/>“那，我摸摸它……”</p>
<p>梁悠的声音已经小到快听不见了：“嗯……”</p>
<p>虽然知道姨妈期间尽量不要有任何器官刺激，但……<br/>即便是有原则的梁悠，现在也想短暂地抛弃这些原则嘛！</p>
<p>当两个人共同到达顶峰，紧紧抱在一起相互平息颤抖的时候，梁悠才朦朦胧胧地想起，她不是为了研究曹艾才关门进来的吗，怎么到最后，还把自己也赔上去了……？</p>
<p>不过如果能偶尔做次攻君的话，这样的研究倒是也可以多来几次。<br/>梁悠窝在某个温暖的怀里惬意地这么想着，顺手捏了下对方仍被她一手掌握的致命要害，听到“啊啊啊疼”的叫喊才收手，闭着眼睛满意地笑了。</p>
<p>-fin-</p>
<p>题外话：<br/>关于这个器官，老十八去问了下吉田桑，女alpha是没有蛋蛋的，在里面；另外生理期用棉条的话，diy是挺方便的，吉田桑亲测可行，不过最好是不要diy了对身体不好；氧化钙被破处了，但是她还不知道；在这次之后，小班长就开始暗搓搓地在某宝搜索假丁丁想用来攻她了，氧化钙还是不知道</p>
<p>关于氧化钙的尺寸呢，小的时候很小（小于平均值），大的时候也就刚好女alpha中位数吧，属于够用，但没那么夸张的那种，这一点要说明一下</p>
<p>老十八温馨提示：看完25.5，别忘了去小十八的号继续看26的正文哟。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>